Goodbye
by Lolita Lolly Lips
Summary: Mello and Near's last conversation and the one Near didn't even know about. One shot. Kind of a Tear's Don't Fall songfic...


**Author's Notes: **Just a little something to celebrate my return to fan fiction. Sorry I've been off for so long, I just needed to go on a bit of a hiatus as I was having a hard time dealing with things that were happening around me. For those of you who give two shits, my boyfriend broke up with me. I really don't care though, because I've got someone else and I'm happier for it!

Once more thing! HUUUUUGE shout out to **Symphony Emily** who gave birth to a beautiful baby girl on April 22nd! So, yeah a very late HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Lilly-Alice Richards!

And While I'm talking, I might as well mention that my story _Breathe In _is up for adoption, if any MelloNear fans are interested.

Ok, enough from me, on with the one-shot!

* * *

He knew it would be the last time this happened, but he never could have guessed in a million years that saying that final goodbye was going to be this painful.

Sitting up in bed, the quilt covering his tiny self, he fought off the tears as he watched the man he loved brush every perfect golden strand of his hair into place.

"Need it end like this?" asked the smallest of the two.

Mello sighed and set down the brush. "You know as well as I do. If not better."

He turned to face Near and forced a smile. He pulled on his jacket and kissed Near's lips chastely.

Near grabbed hold of Mello's arm and kept him there for longer than the blonde had intended.

Catching on to Near's plan, Mello pulled away and glared at the ground. "You're making this harder than it needs to be, Near." he whispered. He started for the door but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard: "You don't have to go!"

"I've got to, Near!" he said, voice trembling "It'll only be a few hours, then it'll all be over…"

"For you!"

Mello looked around, eyes filling with tears. He wandered back over to the bed and knelt on the side, stroking Near's hair. "For us" he whispered. "There is a high possibility that I won't survive this, but you have to promise me," his voice cracked and a stray tear slipped from his eye. "promise me that you won't do anything stupid!"

Near looked away. "I'll promise no such thing."

A stinging pain suddenly struck the side of his face as his head turned involuntarily to the side.

"You don't have to start wilting away just because I'm not here!" hissed Mello.

Near's and crept up to cover his now glowing cheek. "You hit me…" he deadpanned, still looking in the opposite direction. He closed his eyes to prevent the tears flowing from his eyes.

Mello sighed and kissed the top of Near's head. "I'm so sorry." he whispered. "I just don't want you to hurt yourself just because I can't be here to stop you. That would destroy me even after my death." He wrapped his arms around the younger, fluffier boy and smiled contently. "I love you, Near" he whispered. He gave Near one last kiss and got up to walk out. When he reached the door, he was sure he heard Near's quiet voice.

"I love you too, Mello."

* * *

Near's eyes overflowed with tears as he stared out of his window.

Mello stood in the corner of the room, staring on helplessly.

There was a knock on the door and Gevanni entered. He put a hand on Near's shoulder. "You should sleep." he whispered.

Mello glared. But what could he do in his current state?

Near slapped the hand from his shoulder and glared at Gevanni.

This, Mello liked!

"Don't touch me!" hissed Near.

Gevanni sighed and reached out for Near again, but his hand was slapped away before he touched the small boy.

"I said keep your hands off me! Just because Mello didn't survive doesn't mean I'm available to you! Get out!"

Gevanni nodded and left.

Nevertheless, Near took his advice and clambered into bed. "Things always seem better once you've slept." Isn't that what Mello used to say? Even if it was a completely different kind of pain they were talking about. Maybe, hopefully the context wouldn't play such a big part in this.

Mello smiled as he watched over Near's sleeping body.

"_With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping  
__The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
Would he hear me if I called his name?  
Would he hold me if he knew my shame?  
There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk's in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?  
Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
His conscience calls the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
His conscience calls the guilty to come home"_

Mello sang to his lover as he slept, stroking back his hair and letting tears flow from his eyes.

_"The moments died, I hear no screaming  
The visions left inside me are slowly fading  
Would he hear me if I called his name?  
Would he hold me if he knew my shame?  
There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk's in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?  
Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
His conscience calls the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
His conscience calls the guilty to come home"_

With a sigh, Mello stopped singing and got to his feet.

"You don't have to go!" muttered Near, in his sleep.

"I'm so sorry Near, I do. But I will always be there for you in your time of need."

"Mello…"

"Near, you're the world to me!"

"Come on Mello. It's time to go." whispered Matt, who was sat on the windowsill, watching the scene within the albino's bedroom, and trying his hardest not to start crying.

Mello kissed Near's cheek and turned, leaving his past behind him, but never forgetting the best thing that ever happened to him.

**

* * *

****End Note: **Sorry for the_ Bullet For My Valentin_e lyrics, I was listening to the song and was like "OMG so putting that in!" It was the acoustic, by the way! I didn't have Mello screaming at poor Near while he slept xD AND! For anyone who didn't get it, it was Mello's ghost singing. Also, I changed the lyrics from "her" and "she" into "his" and "he" so it would fit better, sorry but I really didn't fancy writing girl!Near

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own _Death Note_ or _Bullet For My Valentine._


End file.
